Lost and Lonely
by Lovejareth
Summary: Maybe the Goblin King was more complicated than that and didn't want her to see the pain he had buried deep inside. She would have known if she had remembered. If only she had remembered their past...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello. This one was inspired by one of my dreams and I have big things planned for it so hopefully you guys will like, read and review it. I look at my other stories and see that there are many who have favourited them but not reviewed and it breaks my heart (over emotional fool cries) because I don't get to find out what people like and don't like, it gives me no motivation so please review this one. **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing other than the storyline of this story and the origional characters. Although if I had a wish I would wish for Jareth ) **

_Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby..._

_This is the story that many of you may know and sure it did take place and the beautiful young girl saved her baby brother from the clutches of the Goblin King, she did learn the power of words on her journey through the Labyrinth and she did come to appreciate her brother but what she didn't she was what many of us saw. She didn't see the look of pain on the Goblin King's face as she walked away from him in the crystal ballroom, she didn't know that he had kept a watchful eye on her throughout her travels, she didn't realise that the Labyrinth posed no real threat to her and she certainly didn't see how his heart broke when she had said the words. _

_Maybe the Goblin King was more complicated than that and didn't want her to see the pain he had buried deep inside. She would have known if she had remembered. If only she had remembered their past..._

The sight that was currently visible was not a very common one. The High Princess was known to be a young gentle tempered beauty with bright emerald eyes that searched for peace and beautiful dark locks that reached a few inches below her shoulders. But she was storming through her father's gardens looking every inch the frightful leader that she should be, she was after all the heir to the High Throne.

"Princess, you are not allowed. You're father said it was inappropriate." bellowed Gerald, the Head of the High King's Army, following the Princess through the gardens to the Army's quarters.

"Oh so he wants me to be incapable of defending myself if we were to get attacked by an enemy!" she stopped walking suddenly and whirled around in anger, her hair smashing her in the face due to the strength she had swung around with. The look she gave to the man could kill. She looked into his ever young face and into his wise bright blue eyes. It was only because of his eyes that she could realise how old the Fae truly was, compared to him she was a child and he did have the tendency to remind her of that at times when he felt she was being particularly unreasonable.

"You are perfectly capable of defending yourself child, or have you forgotten all the years you have spent practising?"

"Father doesn't know about that though, or does he?"

"I may have let it slip but I was unaware of your desire to maintain it a secret" She gave an exasperated groan and turned back around to start walking towards the huge shed that the Army used to keep their weapons and practise. Her mood was in direct contrast with the beautiful weather in the Fae Kingdom. Where the sky's were blue and the grass as green as only grass can be the Princess was sulking and looking miserable even in her just-below-the-knees magnificently simple summer dress of pale yellow.

"I can never do anything right can I! Do you think it's right? Should I not be allowed to learn the art of sword fighting just because I'm a girl? It's not fair!"

"Sarah stop that! Regardless of what I think I am not your father and so I can't make that decision for him now stop behaving like the child you were 50 years ago and act like royalty!"

That certainly caught her attention. Gerald was like her uncle, very dear to her and when he got upset the story twisted into something else entirely.

"Fine I will behave but only if promise to continue my training" the girl had practically gone to her knees begging him "please, I won't tell him and you won't tell him so he won't find out. Please"

What could he do when the girl was begging so he gave into his fatherly instincts towards the child.

"Alright, but keep that mouth of yours shut. Your father could have me stripped of my position and put in the dungeons for the rest of my existence."

"He wouldn't do that"

"I know but lets still not try his patience and attempt to at least pretend to be good."

They both burst out into laughter. They both knew how often the Princess got what she wanted and if it were a competition the Princess would have won against her father by now.

"Well at least-"Someone's screeching cry of pain interrupted their conversation as they both rushed towards the sound. It was coming from the Army quarters.

As they neared their destination the sound of the cry became louder and soon Sarah could see two guards beating a man with their fists who was trying to fight them off. As the man regained some strength in the unfair battle another guard joined the three and beat the man to the ground so he was lying face down into the grass with one guard holding his hands and the other holding his legs.

The two guard started lifting the man forcefully and began dragging him to the gallows at the side of the Army's shed which was seldom used but looked like it would be put into use today as the third guard reached it and prepared the noose to be put around the man's neck.

Sarah leaned towards Gerald and asked "What has he done?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him before"

Sarah looked at the man again. He looked badly beaten and bruised. Blood was dripping from his blond messy hair and his white poet's shirt was torn to rags and covered in dirt and his breeches too were ripped from the bottom. He didn't even wear any shoes but as the guards climbed the gallows still holding him there was a moment when he looked up and Sarah looked into his eyes. His eyes were mismatched, one brown and the other blue and he begged for mercy.

A guard began tightening the noose on his neck, the other bound his hand behind his back as one reached for the leaver which would open the trap door sending the man into his death.

"Pull the-"

"Stop!" The Princess shouted as she rushed towards the gallows and gestured for one of the guards to step down from the gallows to stand in level with her.

"Why are you hanging this man? What has he done?"

"We were given orders by the King, your Majesty. This is a mortal and he was found roaming our city. The King ordered him dead so he wouldn't be of harm to anyone."

"Is that his crime or has he done something that's really punishable by death?"

"That is all Your Highness"

"Well, that just won't do" she said with an overconfident aura around her "Bring him down" she mentioned to the other two guards who were still standing beside the man on the gallows.

Ater a confused look shared between then the two guards untied the noose from his neck but let the tie at his hands remain and brought him down from the gallows making him stand directly in front of the Princess.

"What's your name?"

"Jareth"

"Jareth what?"

"Jareth King from England" His voice too like his clothes was ragged possibly from screaming.

"Princess what are you doing! King Oberon's orders must followed" Gerald reminded her as he was pulled out of his stunned stance which he had gone into earlier at seeing the Princess save a peasant.

"Gerald," she began as she faced him "we are not here to kill people. He hasn't done anything or nothing that I know of so I'd like to ask my father, is there something wrong with that?"

When she received no answer Sarah told the guards to follow her with the man now known as Jareth to the throne room where she knew her father would be.

This wouldn't be easy but Sarah knew she could help the man if he truly was as innocent as he seemed. But there was something odd about him. He didn't seem guilty and so he wouldn't be in her eyes until proven so. The task she had set out for herself was a difficult one but she certainly knew and was motivated to win it and so she would.

**AN: Please Review**


	2. Forever starts Today

**AN: I'm very glad that people liked the last chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed and added this to their fav/follow storie list. That made me very happy. **

**The Phantom Of The Labyrinth: hopefully this will be a quick enough update. Lol :) **

**Aisling 66: I'm very glad you like it and hope you'll continue to do so. **

**girlthatsparkles: lol you'll find out lots more about Jareth King of England very soon so keep holding Just and I'm glad you like this different Sarah. **

-OoooooO-

Sarah lead the three guards, Jareth and Gerald to the throne room.

The group walked across a wide corridor leading to many doors and other corridors stretching far. The marble floor shone brightly illuminated by the light coming through the windows lining the walls on either side.

As they reached the massive double doors that stood slightly ajar Sarah told all the men to wait outside and entered herself. Her father was lounging on his throne listening attentively to a his advisor. He looked rather dominating but at the same time concerned about whatever Ampelios, his advisor was telling him.

"Father," Sarah interrupted and Oberon and Ampelios both looked at her "may I have a word? Alone?"

Oberon nodded his head gently and gestured for Ampelios to go.

"We'll discuss this later Ampelios."

"Yes your Majesty"

"And Ampelios please close the door behind you" Sarah mentioned to the advisor who was shocked to see the sight of the three guards, the prisoner and Gerald as he left the throne room.

The prisoner who was meant to be dead by now leaned on one if the guards for support as he looked into the advisors eyes.

"The Princess's orders" Gerald stated before the other man could ask and Ampelios walked away without saying anything.

Sarah had been planning her speech since she had headed in the direction of her father and now was the time for the best performance ever.

"Father I saw a man being hanged, what has he done?"

"My child he was a mortal found on our land."

"So? That doesn't mean you should kill him"

"He could be a spy"

"Oh please! They barely know about themselves let alone try to find out more about us"

"We cannot afford to take our chances"

"Father please you can't just kill him. He's innocent."

"He may not be"

"That's not fair!"

"I will not have another word. This is none if your concern so stop involving yourself"

When she saw that all hopes were sinking Sarah tried another way.

"Father he is the answer!"

"To what child "

"We know that the Goblins are creatures that need to be ruled and yet no one wants to rule them because they don't understand them. Your prisoner will be the perfect ruler for them. Make him immortal, train him. He even has 'king' in his mortal name. Please. If you won't grant me the right to practise sword fighting or anything ever again then please grant me this one thing."

Oberon seemed to think about this for a long time with his daughter standing nearly on tears.

"Well I'm afraid it's too late. I ordered him dead nearly a while ago so I presume he's not alive anymore"

"He is. I saved him, he's outside. Come inside" she said loudly towards the door.

As they all walked in Sarah could tell that she had angered her father by bringing Jareth into the castle and away from his death but he would understand. She knew he would.

Regardless of her assumptions for the future Oberon was furious right now and motioned the guards to make the prisoner fall to his knees.

Jareth gasped in pain as the guards forced him to his knees but his eyes were on fire with hatred towards the king.

Sarah who was standing with her back to the King twisted her head back slightly to look at him with complaints in her eyes. As she faced forward again she walked closer to Jareth and kneeled I front of him so they were both facing each other. This was bound to get her in trouble later.

"Jareth King of England you are no longer a prisoner but must serve as a loyal servant to the Royal Family of the Fae Kingdom. Do you accept?"

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'm afraid I won't be able to save you" she waited patiently for his answer which he obviously gave a lot of consideration to judging by the amount of time he took to answer. Sarah was confused by this. How hard is it to decide between life in the underground or death.

"I accept"

"Good! Magdalena" Sarah called toward the door as a woman in a plain white dress entered "this is Jareth. His duties have not yet been decided but could you please see to it that he is given a room in servants quarters, some clothes and food." She once again began speaking to Jareth "Jareth if you need anything else please ask Magdalena and rest for today."

With that she rose off the ground and walked out of the room soon followed by Jareth who was still being supported by a guard.

**Please Review ;) **


	3. Stolen lover

**Disclaimer: I hate writing these and even if I don't I think people realise I don't own anything but the idea of this story. **

**This chapter shakes things up a bit. Enjoy and please review : D **

**The Phantom Of The Labyrinth: Thank you so much. Although I hope the addiction doesn't get too out of line LOL. **

**Princess of the Fae: He is isn't he! Beautiful young girl standing up for him although I bet his ego would have been damaged in any other Laby fic. **

**Lylabeth 1: I tried to make this a bit different so hopefully you will enjoy this. Thanks for the encouragement it's very appreciated. **

**girlthatsparkles: Every time you review you just make my day. Hope this keeps you interested and longing for more LOL. **

**Guest: thanks for reviewing. Hope you like what lies ahead too. **

**Aisling66: indeed he's clueless but what he doesn't know won't kill him ;) **

**lol: she doesn't really seem like it but Sarah is daddy's little girl and gets her way when she wants. Although Oberon wouldnt have allowed it if he was against the idea. **

OOoooooOO

"Jareth! Jareth wake up! Jareth!"

The King of the Goblins was brought to consciousness by the voice of his absent lover. He had been sleeping in his chamber draped in luscious and rich tones of blues, reds and greys. His four poster bed buried underneath silk sheets.

He awoke covered in perspiration from the nerve wrecking dream he had been having for the past 300 years. Over and over he would see her face and every time he would wake up to an empty bed in hope for a stolen lover. Stolen.

Jareth decided to wake up, after all the Goblin Kingdom was not easy to run let alone the threats he had been receiving for the past few months. History was repeating itself but the only difference was that he was more powerful than last time, more aware.

In his mind was clearly visible her eyes, her beautiful tresses, her full lips and beyond all her personality. She had been so headstrong yet compassionate, a rebel among the aristocracy and yet perfectly capable of following rules and walking with the civilisation of her kingdom.

Five years ago he had thought he had found her again after several lifetimes of loneliness but it wasn't her. She didn't recognise him and he didn't see his love reflected in her eyes so it couldn't possibly be her. His Sarah loved him and no doppelgänger could ever replace her.


End file.
